Current state-of-the-art multilayer mirrors consist of stacks of dielectric materials, with typical structures using amorphous SiO2/Ta2O5 films deposited via ion beam sputtering, IBS. These materials allow for remarkable optical properties showing total absorption less than 1 ppm at a wavelength of 1064 nm. However, recent requirements with respect to the ultimate sensitivity of high performance optical devices such as gravitational wave interferometers and optical reference cavities show that such films exhibit excessively large mechanical dissipation. This dissipation is one of the major factors limiting the overall sensitivity of systems that utilize such high performance optical devices. In depth studies with regard to the coating properties have shown that the mechanical loss of the mirror stack is dominated by the damping in the Ta2O5 layers. Reduction of this loss has been attempted by modifying this material through doping, annealing, etc. or by replacing the Ta2O5 with alternative high refractive index films such as Hafnia, HfO2. However, such modifications typically result in less than a factor of two of improvement in the mechanical damping.